


The Post-it Note Experience

by Gio_hannigram



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cliche Fic, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, KuroMahi, Light Angst, M/M, Post-it Notes, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-01-26 21:39:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12566764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gio_hannigram/pseuds/Gio_hannigram
Summary: Mahiru glanced one last time at the note and moved to put it in the back of his locker.It probably was for someone else anyway.





	1. Bad Day.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm stuck on "Dear Future me.." and thought to write and see if once this was out of my system I could move on, we'll see.
> 
> Your classic post-it note fic with short chapters.
> 
> Friendly reminder that I don't have a beta and all the mistakes are mine.

_Your smile outshines the sun._

 

Mahiru's brown eyes scanned the note on his hand and blinked twice.

A peculiar dark blue post-it note with white ink and one of the lines that would usually make Mahiru roll his eyes, shaped in messy handwriting. At the moment he only rose an incredulous eyebrow.

“Mahiru!” Sakuya yelled for him next to Koyuki and Ryuusei who waved for him to hurry up.

Mahiru glanced one last at the note and moved to put it in the back of his locker, _it probably was for someone else anyway_. He reached for his chemistry book and accidentally hit the guy next to him who was trying to open his locker.

Mahiru froze holding his book, it sounded _hard_.

Accusing crimson eyes and a pout met him as he closed his lockers door. A flush crept up Mahiru's face, his eyes widened, his mouth fell open and gasped an apology that didn't sound loud enough for any human to hear.

The guy, who Mahiru was trying to recall the name of, he was sure they were in the same classes, rubbed his left arm and looked Mahiru once more, nodded and kept trying to open his locker.

“Let me help you!” Mahiru offered and was about to reach for the guy's key when Sakuya called again.

“I can do it, thanks. They're waiting.” The guy nodded towards Mahiru's friends and pushed once more, this time his locker opened.

“Okay, I'm really sorry about…” Mahiru motioned between his locker and the guy's arm but the guy only gave a dismissive wave of his hand.

Lunch had finished and Mahiru wasn't feeling very well. Carefully he took out his belongings for the next class and he pushed the little note away once more, if the note was a joke or not, it didn't matter much. Mahiru was running late and a test was waiting for him, he couldn't afford to get distracted now.

 _It's not my day_. Mahiru closed his eyes as the loud sound of his belongings hitting the floor was echoed in the hall. His mathematics teacher had asked him to go for some copies before the class started and Mahiru had accepted, he hadn't counted with forgetting one of his notebooks and while he tried to hurry some things had fallen.

For a moment he only stared in defeat at the mess at his feet while holding tightly the professor copies.

A sharp breath got him back to his senses and the guy he had hit was observing him. Mahiru sighed helplessly.

“What a pain,” the guy rubbed his right cheek and proceeded to gather Mahiru's belongings, put them back in the locker after asking Mahiru, and kept hold of his maths goods until they reached their class and Mahiru could take them back.

By the end of the day Mahiru had so many chores that he had offered to do without thinking it twice and was so busy contemplating how much time to put on each of them that the little blue note was forgotten.

Opening the door to his house, stepping in and being greeted by nothing but darkness and silence was usual but for some reason in that day Mahiru felt his shoulders sink and his chest ache.

Sighing, Mahiru turned on the lights and started his routine. He had overdone himself, took on one too many chores without noticing. By the time Mahiru was able to pull out his literature notebook and started his own homework he felt exhausted. As he opened his notebook a purple post it note greeted him. He squinted, at a lost until his tired brain seemed to catch up and his eyes widened. It was once again written with white ink and he could tell it was the same handwriting as the other one. It was messy enough to tell.

 

_Are you a machine? Take care of yourself too._

 

Mahiru looked at the pile of books, notebooks and unfinished cardboards in front of him and shook his head.

Looking back at the note, warm settled in his stomach, and he couldn't help how the corner of his lips lifted. Well, that took away the possibility of someone throwing it in the wrong locker. They were for him and the thought of someone caring enough to leave two notes in one day was nice.

Was it someone from his class?

It had to be, probably put the note while Mahiru went out to help the literature teacher with her marked papers. But that would mean someone could have seen the person, didn't it? The colours of the post-it notes weren’t the common one, specially the white ink. Maybe if he put more attention to his surroundings he could tell who it was.

Whoever did it Mahiru was thankful for the thought and reminder.

He often forgot to do that. He took on so many chores that sometimes he forgot to leave space for himself.

Guarding the note on his planner Mahiru rose up and went to prepare some coffee to stand the sleepless night ahead of him. Perhaps not taking one or two chores the next day and rest wouldn't hurt.

 


	2. A Good Day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mahiru has a good day.
> 
> That's it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have the next cliffhanger ready but first let us have some nice things shall we?

_Your cookies are plain & simple. _

Mahiru stared and read the sentence a few more times than necessary. For a secret admirer this person was _peculiar._  Mahiru found the third note while getting his books for his class, two classes after cooking class. He knew well that his cooking was fairly simple but he honestly considered it to be the best way to be sure of the outcome. Something that everyone knew and would like. Mahiru shrugged, not all could be pleased and at least his admirer was being honest. He frowned, it was an admirer, right?

He was about to guard the red note in his planner when he saw there was something written in the back.

_Delicious. _

 

 _Oh_ Mahiru blushed and a small smile formed on his face. He lied his head on the lockers for a moment letting the sweet sensation fill him.

“You okay?” Mahiru blinked as Kuro, the guy he had hit with his locker, looked at him with curiosity. “You kinda zoned out and half your head's on my locker, can't open it without hitting you,” he tilted his head in consideration,  “we would be even tho.”

“It was an accident!” Mahiru jumped away from the lockers and Kuro opened his locker.

“What class do we have next?” Kuro glanced in his locker looking lost.

“English class, you don't remember?” Mahiru rose an eyebrow.

“I didn't come regularly before, or pay attention to each class details before so,” Kuro took his literature book as if it was some strange thing to hold and Mahiru took a moment to understand what he meant and remembered that for most of their last semester he hadn't really seen Kuro that many times before.

“When was the last time you came to class for the whole week?” Mahiru's eyes narrowed.

“Last test week, I think.” Kuro took his English book and closed his locker looking at Mahiru expectantly. “Let's go.”

“How can you do that?! Hey wait a second Kuro last text week before this one was two months ago!”

“And I passed them, and I’ll pass these too. Mahiru, breath.” Kuro stopped to look at him.

“So after these tests are you not going to do anything else?!”

“I’m considering.” He looked Mahiru up and down which made blood rush to his cheeks. “Coming is a pain.”

“You can't do that you know.” Mahiru looked away from Kuro.

“I meant about school.” Kuro teased.

“Me too!” Mahiru snapped back.

“So you're okay with anything else.” Mahiru could heard the smirk that Kuro was trying not to show.

“I'm only talking about school.” Mahiru hit him lightly on the arm.

“So much violence towards your cute classmate.”

“Who said you're cute?” Mahiru returned unamused.

They argued for a few minutes after getting in the classroom that ended only when Mahiru got Kuro to deal with going through _the major part of the month._

Mahiru felt satisfaction at the little exchange not only because of his admirer's nice note or because he had gotten Kuro to agree on going to school regularly but because talking with him, even with all the teasing involved, left him a warm feeling for getting along with someone relatively new.

It was a good day.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	3. The Hint.

_ You're going to leave me blind one of these days. _

 

Mahiru chuckled. They went from cheesy _Your smile outshines the sun._ to that.

Mahiru was glad this person was not using common lines anymore though, there was something about it that made Mahiru’s chest get warm.

To be honest Mahiru hadn’t been trying to find out who this person was, he was so busy through the day that he forgot about it until he opened his planner again. He wasn’t the kind to be interested in that kind of relationships or seek people out. He knew that it was something most of his classmates did, get a boyfriend or girlfriend. That was what teenagers do, right? Still he was of the believers that school was to learn and thinking simply he hadn’t even thought about it.

“Mahiru!” Sakuya threw an arm around him happily and and walked the rest of the way to class with him. “What’s up with you?”

“Nothing, why do you ask?” Mahiru took Sakuya’s arm away to sit and noticed Kuro sleeping on his seat in the back of the room.

“You seem distracted lately.” Sakuya waved a hand in front of his face for emphasis. 

Mahiru shook his head, left his books on his seat and walked towards Kuro.

“Coming the whole month it’s no use if you’re going to sleep through it.”

“I accepted to come, I never said anything about being awake.” Kuro’s reply was barely audible because he didn’t even care to rise his head and Mahiru could swear he heard something along the line of  _ what a pain  _ whispered after.

“Did you at least bring your books?”

“Yes mom, I did.” Finally Kuro moved to show Mahiru his books. Sakuya groaned behind Mahiru.

“Leave the guy sleep Mahi, if he wants to sleep it’s his problem.”

There was something odd about Kuro, he was exceptionally pale with large dark bags under his eyes, thin and Mahiru’s stomach twisted with worry because he looked like he would faint at any moment. 

“Are you alright?” Mahiru asked and Kuro looked weirded out about the question, then his eyes went wide and he scratched his left cheek looking away from Mahiru. 

“I’m fine. I’m just not used to be awake at this ungodly hours.”

“Well, even better! A whole month will make you get use to it!” Mahiru walked back to his seat and smiled at Sakuya. “He just needs a little push.” 

The class started and teams were made, as usual Mahiru's included Sakuya, Koyuki and Ryuusei. It was in time that he noticed Kuro looking lost between his classmates. Obviously aside from him, Kuro didn't have a clue who was who. Mahiru did then the simplest thing and claimed that he would be on their team. It would also help make sure Kuro was doing class stuff.

“Is there something that I don't know,” Sakuya whispered to Mahiru while their classmates searched for ingredients. “Do you have a crush or…?” Mahiru’s blood rushed to his face and he shook his head. 

“I just want him to keep coming here, that's all!” Mahiru whispered with emphasis.

“You totally have a crush,” at Mahiru's elbowed answer “or your soul is too good Mahi, you can't adopt every stray you see.”

“I didn't adopt him, I just…” Mahiru glanced on Kuro's direction and smiled when he saw him helping Koyuki. “I don't know, why there has to be a reason for me to want to help him?” Mahiru whispered before walking towards their seats.

“We only need something bright, something that shines and is painful to look at now.” Mahiru smiled, looking around their ingredients.

“Look at the window’s reflection.” Kuro pointed at Mahiru's reflection and walked away with Ryuusei.

Mahiru frowned at his own reflection until it dawned on him. An electric shock made his stomach twist and he stared after Kuro for a few seconds. But Kuro kept half listening to Ryuusei.

“Are you okay Mahiru?” Koyuki touched his shoulder getting him out of his thoughts.

“Yes, thank you! I'm just overthinking. Let's do this!” Mahiru pushed aside the little voice of wonder. It couldn't be. 

“Looking for the ingredients was a pain, I'm not writing all the effects down.” Kuro lazily held up his hands followed by Ryuusei and Koyuki. 

Mahiru glared at him but before he could start his lecture Sakuya pulled out his notebook and inside his bag, in the back, as if something drew Mahiru's gaze there, a peculiar post-it note block with blue, purple, red, white, green and black pages left him swallowing hard.


	4. Epiphany.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Maybe if the person knows they are worrying you, they’ll stop coming.”
> 
> Maybe Mahiru was wrong all along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup. I am updating after so long!  
> Work is hell but I took a moment to write this.  
> Hopefully it is not that bad.
> 
> Friendly reminder this is without a beta. (If you could help me out with that, tell me please!)

_Sometimes, seeing all you do for others makes ME tired. Please, remember to breathe._   


Mahiru stared, doing exactly what the post-it note said.

It didn’t exactly calm him.

At the back of his mind rested the idea of those words coming from no other than Sakuya and it troubled him deeply.

He loved Sakuya with all his heart and soul, but only as friends.

Sakuya was his _best friend._ A person he could relate since they first meet, yet so different to him that their relationship was never boring.

Seven days had gone by after he saw the post-it note block inside Sakuya’s bag.

With seven more notes of the same colour of his block and the white ink.

 

_I love how cheerful you are._

 

Seven days in which Mahiru tried to talk himself out of it being Sakuya.

  _I love how much you care for others around you, even if you don’t know them._

Seven days in which he felt a bit ashamed and embarrassed to say how he could not tell if it was the same handwriting.

_Are you okay? You look stressed._

The sentiment of the day’s note barely reached him under the worry of, worse come to worse, having to reject and friendzone his best friend. It didn’t help that the word _love_ had appeared in the previous last three notes.

Worse than that was the growing feeling and acceptance of his _probably there_ , crush on Kuro. As the days went by with them being basically glued to the hip with Mahiru wanting to make sure that the other would not fall asleep everywhere and Kuro following him around since he was the one person in the entire school that he seemed to know. They spent many hours every day together, twice Kuro ended up at Mahiru’s flat for dinner, and Mahiru couldn’t deny he felt something.

Why couldn’t things be more simple? Why couldn’t the notes come from Kuro?

He didn’t want to hurt Sakuya. He didn’t want to provoke the same feeling he got whenever he thought of his own growing feelings being rejected, on his best friend.

“Are you even breathing?” Kuro’s voice broke him away from multiple miserable scenarios.

“Yes, thanks Kuro.”

“Of course. What for?” Kuro looked at the post-it note still on Mahiru’s hand intently. “Did you forget something or is that a bully’s note?”

“I thought it was an admirer.” Mahiru stated, feeling somewhat dejected. It wasn’t that he wouldn’t appreciate the little notes if they were from Sakuya, after all they were made with obvious care for him, however they also meant something troublesome that he didn’t want to have to do. “What a pain.”

“That’s my line.” Kuro took the little blue note and read it over, for a few seconds too long. “It sounds like an admirer, you don’t want him.”

“It’s just that, I might know who it is and rejecting someone seems so... troublesome.”

“Stop stealing my lines, it is. I suppose.” Kuro said still looking at the note. “Maybe they won’t show themselves. It shouldn’t be something to worry you Mahiru.” Kuro gave the note back and started to put his stuff inside his locker. “That’s the opposite of what they intended to do. Maybe leave a note yourself for them, maybe if the person knows they are worrying you, they’ll stop coming.”  


It wasn’t until three days later without Kuro assisting school, Mahiru not getting a single post-it note and the conversation replying inside Mahiru’s head that he connected the dots.

Sakuya handing him his block of post-it notes carelessly and oblivious when Mahiru looked at it expectantly only made his stomach twist badly.  


_“Are you even breathing?”_

Oh.

_“you don’t want_ **_him.”_ **

OH.

_“maybe if the person knows they are worrying you, they’ll stop coming.”_

  
_OH, NO!_ _  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading,  
> Kuding and commenting is love.


End file.
